


Harry Potter Drabbles

by DarkPhoenixLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: HMS Harmony, Drabble Collection, Reddit: Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixLady/pseuds/DarkPhoenixLady
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for H.M.S Harmony and other sources.  Unless specified in the chapter summary assume that they were written for H.M.S Harmony.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Harry had a very shitty fifth year and the only good thing to happen to him was when he mastered Legilimency... and saw himself from Hermione's eyes. When before he only thought of himself as a danger magnet and an all-around loser, from her eyes he saw himself as this brave, amazing boy that she couldn't live without. And maybe she was starting to love him as more than just a best friend.
> 
> At the end of the fifth year, in the Battle of the DoM in their plight to save Sirius, Hermione gets injured. This was Harry's awakening when he finally realized that he felt the same.

“Hermione, Hermione, I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

“It’s ok Harry, we knew it could be dangerous.”

“But it happened to you.”

“I know, but I’m your friend I’m not going to leave you to face these on your own.”

“Arrgh, stupid brain. Think…”, Harry takes a deep breath before continuing,

“Hermione, I need to show you something, but I need to teach you a spell first.”

“It’s ok, I know you were concerned.”

“No it’s more than that… Please trust me.”

“I do, with my life.”

Half an hour he’s taught her the basics of the legimancy spell.

“Now, I need you to look me in the eyes as you cast that spell.”

She stares into his glittering green eyes as she casts the spell, suddenly she’s sitting in the common room watching herself reading a book, a cute pout on her face as she jots down a couple of notes. Then she’s standing next to a thestral her hand on it’s snout, a look of disbelief and wonder on her face. She watches the most beautiful girl in the school walk down the stairs to the ball. Finally, she feels her heart break when she sees herself lying lifeless on the floor after she’d been hit by the spell.

Tears stream from her eyes as she understands.

“Oh you big lovable lout, I’ll ask the question then. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, oh yes, thank you, I couldn’t say the words…”

As he’s babbling she grabs him by the tie and brings him in for a kiss.


	2. Lucius, his hair, and the dark lord.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the reddit prompt: Lucius is kind of a fuckup but Voldemort keeps him around anyway because he has nice hair.

“Lucius!” The Dark lords call reaches him on the other side of the mansion where he was trying hard to regain his masculinity after the last session.

“Go, you know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” His wife Narcissa urges.

Squaring his shoulders he nods, “Yes, appearances must be maintained.”

Burying his discomfort at what was to come, he walked to the chamber that his lord resided in.

“Sit, I have received distressing news and I need to relax.”, Voldemort indicated a cushion in front of him.

Dying a little more inside, he moved forward in supplication before turning around and sitting on the cushion as gracefully as he could.

Over the next hour he suffered the humiliation of having his hair stroked, brushed, and platted in front of a full meeting of the death eaters. He wasn’t even given the dignity of a mask as it would ‘Get in the way of his hair’. He could see some of the women’s relief in their body language, though Bella had an air of resignation. He’d need to avoid her for the next day or so just in case she decided to do something permanent to him.

By the time the meeting was over he had a complex braid woven into his hair along with multiple conjured flowers and ribbons. Most disconcertingly he’d had to suffer the shame of multiple shudders of pleasure that ran through his body when his hair was touched just right. It left him feeling violated, as only Narcissa was supposed to do that in the privacy of their bedroom.

“Lucius.”

“Yes my lord?” He responds carefully.

“You may go, though you may want to use an oil treatment as your hair was a little dry. If it’s not silky next time I see you, you will be punished.”

“Yes my lord.”

He got up and slowly made his way back through his Manor to his wife’s solarium.


End file.
